1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive system for processing passbook data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for processing passbook data have embodied varied applications of motors, clutches actuated by solenoids, and other components to sense data on the document, position the document for further processing, and allow data to be transferred to the document. Some prior systems have used a motor to accomplish each document processing operation while other approaches relied on one motor in conjunction with a network of clutches and solenoids to actuate the processing mechanisms. These prior devices for processing passbook data possessed several disadvantages. They consumed more energy and required additional parts, assembly, service, and labor for their production. In addition, there existed an increased likelihood of malfunctions in the complex structures resulting in more cost to the system owner and inconvenience to the customer of the aborted service.
The applicant's invention offers a simplified, less costly device for processing passbook data. One bi-directional motor incrementally drives a system of cams and thereby actuates associated cam followers to perform the desired operations on a passbook.